The Battlefield of Love
by Lostara
Summary: What will happen when two Hogwarts students fall in love with the same person and will do anything to win his affections. And what will everyone say when they find out he's their Professor.
1. Chapter 1

Do not own anything but the names you don't recognize...

* * *

Rhiannon Landon, a seventh year Hufflepuff, turned a corner sharply and quickened her pace. It was only 2 weeks since returning to Hogwarts and it was the third time she was late for Potions. She had quite a record for being late to that class, which she couldn't explain; Potions was one of her favorites. Slowing down slightly, she reached the classroom; from the sounds of it, Professor Snape had already started the lesson--she could hear him talking. She slipped in as quietly as she could, and as she took her seat in the back of the room, she almost thought she was in the clear.

"Miss Landon, how _nice_ of you to grace us with your presence."

The other students in the class turned to glance at Rhiannon, who felt her face heat up. She stared at the top of the table, without glancing up at the Potions Master.

"You seem to be making a habit out of this." Professor Snape continued while the rest of the students turned back to face the front of the room. "Five points from Hufflepuff for disrupting the class."

Rhiannon didn't need to see the irritation on the faces of the other Hufflepuffs, she already knew they didn't like her very much because she was mostly the one to always get points taken away.

"Now, as I was saying." Professor Snape said, continuing with the lesson.

Rhiannon ran her fingers through her long, auburn hair sighing quietly. She normally would have said something about how unjust it was, she wasn't _that_ late, but with the Potions Master it was a different story. No, she wasn't afraid of him like the other students; she was attracted to him. Ever since her first year at Hogwarts, she loved her Potions class. Half the time she wished she'd ended up in Slytherin just so she could be closer to him. Of course, it was irrational, the way she thought. There was no reason for her to like the greasy haired, sallow skinned man that was constantly yelling at her; yet to her, there was every reason.

"Mr. Saller, something you'd like to share?"

The harsh bark at the student next to Rhiannon threw her from her daze, and she glanced at the blonde boy who she knew as Alex, who'd been talking quietly to the boy in front of him. Alex looked up at the professor and slowly shook his head. Professor Snape stared at him for an intense moment before he continued talking and turned to the rest of the class. Rhiannon noticed that while she'd been thinking of her "love" for the professor, he'd already put the instructions on the board. A lot of the class were scribbling down bits and pieces of the things he said; hanging on to everyword so as not to mess up. Rhiannon cursed under her breath; as she had a habit for being late, she also had a habit for daydreaming and not following the correct procedures. There was no way she was going to ask the Potions Master to repeat himself, she'd probably end up asking the kid Alex what was going on, that is, if he wasn't too annoyed with her for losing points.

"Begin." again Rhiannon was thrown from her thoughts as the Potions Master spoke.

He turned and walked back to his desk, as students bustled about quickly to get to work. Rhiannon glanced over at Alex who had resumed talking to the boy in front of him.

"Miss Landon, a word."

Rhiannon looked back at the front of the room. Professor Snape was busy with papers on his desk, and he wasn't looking at her. A few of her fellow Hufflepuffs looked at her, some with looks of sympathy, others with those of 'serves-you-right'. Rhiannon absentmindedly patted her hair again, and stood up slowly. She was afraid that if she stood up any faster she would have charged at the Potions Master. She slowly walked up to the desk, and when she stopped he looked up at her, his black eyes unreadable.

"Can I ask why you were late today?" he questioned, going back to the paper he was grading.

Rhiannon looked down, _you can ask but I might not have a smart answer_. Thinking better of it, she straightened the front of her robes and searched her brain for a reasonable response.

"I was on my way here," she began slowly, "And I realized I didn't have my book, so I had to go back to my dorm and grab the book." She averted her gaze when the professor glanced back up at her. "And then as I was coming back here, I dropped my bag down the stairs, and a bunch of my stuff fell out..and I had to...pick it up..."

"Don't let it happen again." Professor Snape said.

Rhiannon looked back down at him, and he made a particularly angry face at the paper he was grading, probably some third year's paper. He looked back up at her.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked, looking as if he'd rather not.

Rhiannon felt her face redden again, and she quickly stammered out that she didn't need anything. Then she turned and practically ran back to her seat, hoping that no one was watching. When she sat down, she risked a glance at Professor Snape who had been watching her, but now he looked away and slightly shook his head. _You're so obvious_, Rhiannon scolded herself, then she turned back to Alex, hoping her face wasn't as flushed as it felt, and she quietly asked what was to be done for the lesson that day.


	2. Chapter 2

While Rhiannon was struggling through Potions class, Melody Foxwood was absentmindedly doodling in the margin of her Transfiguration book. Her friend, Cory Hunte, glanced at her drawing and his eyes widened with shock.

"Mel, is there any particular reason you've written Professor Snape's name inside a giant love heart?" he asked curiously.

She looked up, suddenly realising where she was, "Huh? Oh, crap. No, I was just daydreaming."

"About Professor Snape?"

"No! Just random thoughts. I don't know why I wrote his name. I wasn't thinking I guess."

He looked sceptical but decided to drop the subject, "Okay, if you say so."

She sighed inwardly as he turned back to his work, _You're gonna have to be more careful girl. I mean, Cory's great and all, but he just wouldn't understand this. _

"Could you please remain behind after class Miss Foxwood? I'd like to talk to about your recent behaviour." Professor McGonagall said as she dismissed the other students.

Cory cast her a sympathetic glance before following the horde of students filing out of the classroom. Without her friend by her side, Melody suddenly felt very small. She knew her school-work had slipped and she had been daydreaming in class more often. She had noticed the teachers wondering what was wrong, why the normally good student had suddenly started failing. But it wasn't her fault, it was Professor Snape's.

_If only he wasn't so… so… Oh, I don't know. All I know is I can't help feeling this way._

"Miss Foxwood, could you please explain to me why the last two essays you submitted have received D's?"

"I dunno Professor. Perhaps that has something to do with the fact that you gave them D's." she replied smartly.

"Honestly Miss Foxwood, you used to be such a bright student. What happened?"

"I guess I just decided I couldn't be fucked anymore."

McGonagall looked aghast, "Twenty points from Slytherin for using such filthy language. And I shall be asking your Head of House to speak to you about this. Now get to your next class."

Melody simply shrugged, not wanting McGonagall to know how scared she was.

Oh great, a meeting with Professor Snape. What an excellent opportunity to make a complete fool of myself. Thanks for that McGonagall, dumb bitch!

---

Unfortunately for Melody, she had Potions that day, straight after lunch. Even more unfortunate was the fact that she had seen McGonagall talking to Snape so there was no way of getting out of the meeting. Cory understood why she was nervous, even though he was in Slytherin he knew that Snape was the nastiest Professor in the school. He had no way of knowing the real reason for her nervousness, and she hoped he never would know.

Anyway, true to her suspicions, Snape asked her to remain behind after Potions. She grimaced and told Cory to meet her in the library, before turning to face the Potions Master.

"Well Miss Foxwood, what do you have to say for yourself?"

She shrugged nonchalantly, even though her insides felt like they were on fire.

"I've received a complaint from Professor McGonagall that you've been failing Transfiguration and used rather disgusting language when asked to explain yourself. I've also noticed a decline in your Potions grades. I will not have my time wasted like this, now answer my question."

"I… can't."

"Why not, do you have no explanation?"

"I do, it's just you don't want to hear it."

"If I did not wish to hear it, would I have asked?"

She could tell he was getting angry now but there was no way she would tell him the truth so she just shrugged.

"Fine, you can have detention every night until you decide to tell me. Now get out of my sight."

She turned on her heel and stalked out of the classroom, Great, detention with Snape, just what I needed. She snickered, thinking of the possibilities, Oh Professor, I've been such a bad girl. Please punish me.

---

Later that night Melody slowly walked down to Professor Snape's office, her steps dragging with obvious unenthusiasm. She hesitated when she arrived at the door but eventually raised her hand and knocked softly on it.

"Enter." Snape commanded curtly, "Ah, Miss Foxwood, have you decided to give me your explanation yet?"

"No sir." She replied.

"Very well then, there are some cauldrons over there that need scrubbing. Get to work."

She scowled at him and stomped over to the rather large stack of disgustingly grimy cauldrons, wondering whether his wrath at her confession would be preferable. No, somehow I think I'd rather scrub cauldrons.

"I've seen students like you before, who's ego's have become so swollen they consider themselves above everyone else. Although I never expected such an attitude from one of my own students."

She gritted her teeth and scrubbed the cauldron angrily.

"You think that you can do whatever you wish without consequence, that you are somehow superior to myself. Well, I hate to inform you, but I am your professor and as such you will show me the appropriate respect. Now, I'm going to ask you again, why have your grades slipped so suddenly?"

She growled and glared at him, anger blazing in her eyes, "You want to know what's wrong Sir!"

"I believe we've already established that."

"Well sir, I've fallen in love with someone who I know does not love me back."

"That's why you've been behaving so stupidly? What an idiotic reason to throw you're future away." He replied, stunned.

"I don't believe I asked your opinion Sir!" she shouted, throwing her bag over her shoulder and marching to the door.

"I did not give you permission to leave Miss Foxwood."

"So what? I'm sick of this."

"If you take one step out that door I'll see to it that you're expelled."

"GO AHEAD! AT LEAST I'LL NEVER HAVE TO SEE YOU AGAIN! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT ANYWAY!" she screamed, bursting into tears and running away.

---

Rhiannon was heading back to her dormitory when Melody ran right into her and both girls tumbled to the ground.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, "Watch where you're going."

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" Melody asked.

"Yeah…" she tried to push herself up but gasped as a sharp pain tore through her wrist, "No, I think I've sprained my wrist."

"Oh no, I'm so sorry. Come on, I'll take you to the Hospital Wing." Melody helped Rhiannon up and led her down the corridor.

"Do I know you?" Rhiannon asked as they walked.

"Nope, don't think so."

"Yes I do, you're Cory Hunte's best friend aren't you?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Last year he dated my best friend."

"Oh." Melody turned away, "Well, here you are. I hope you're wrist gets better."

---

**AN: Okay dudes, that evil new Harry Potter book has pretty much crushed this fan fiction but I'm gonna continue with it anyway. **


End file.
